


Surprise!

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, blowjob, stealth suit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: Steve comes back from a mission to find out Bucky has a surprise for him. Or more than one?





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a conversation on tumblr, I dedicate this to Brianneinlove and buckmesideways22

Bucky was on him the moment Steve was through the door. He hadn't been away for long, probably not even twenty-four hours, but it was apparently enough for his boyfriend to really miss him. 

“What have you done?” Steve asked, though, knowing it was a lot more probable that something had happened. He had left Bucky alone with Sam, after all, which he knew was more dangerous than an alien invasion in New York. 

“Missed my doll,” Bucky whispered in his ear, low and rough. He had his legs around Steve's waist, arms laced around his neck, “couch, now,” he finished in a peremptory order that had Steve laughing.

He loved when Bucky was in one of those moods, it always made for a good time and sex that left him sorer than what the battle had managed. Holding his lover with an arm, not that Bucky really needed it, Steve gently leaned his shield down, against the wall near the door. 

“Can I get my suit off before or...”

“No!” Bucky interrupted him mid-sentence, scandalized by the sheer idea, he loved anything Steve wore, but that stealth suit...Bucky was sure he had some kind of fetish for that blue suit and its damn white star, for the way it fits Steve's chest and legs, for the rogue material and all the seams lines. More than once he had come rubbing against those stupid pants and he definitely wanted that on for what was about to go on.

Steve chuckled at the reaction, already moving toward the couch while he got his belt off with his free hand. 

“Keep that going and we'll end up being hard during battles every time I wear this,” he whispered huskily in Bucky's ear and the man kept to himself that that had already been happening for a while now. Sometimes Bucky wondered how Steve could still be oblivious of how hot he looked while fighting. 

It took them a minute to finally get how Bucky wanted them, with Steve sprawled on the couch and him kneeling between his legs, stealth suit slightly lowered and open enough to fall just at the top of Steve's thighs. 

“Damn, so hot,” Bucky whispered while scratching a hand along Steve's torso, smiling at the rough sound of the fabric and, then, at the throaty moan he got when his nails reached naked skin and travelled down, to stop just at the base of Steve's cock. 

“You know, you weren't going for long this time,” he started casually, cheek against Steve's inner thigh, looking at him from under his eyelashes in the most innocent stare Bucky could muster, “but enough to let me try an idea I had for a while.”

“What did you do?” Steve asked again, breathy and low, trying to ignore the hot breath touching his already hard cock. He knew it! He had always known that to leave Bucky and Sam alone was a terrible idea! 

Bucky smirked, all innocence gone, and shrugged.

“Just a little thing...” 

“Buck,” Steve growled what was obviously a warning. Sex was great but it had never been enough to distract him from anything stupid Bucky had done. Steve knew it, almost a century before he himself had used sex to try and distract Bucky from his stupid choices and it had never worked either, “what did you do?” he repeated, wary. 

“Just that,” Bucky feigned innocence once more, but the little smile on his lips betrayed him when he bent to grab the base of Steve's cock and lick from there to the head, stopping to circle it for a few seconds. 

Steve almost jumped out of his skin at the unusual feeling, his eyes comically wide.

“Wh...what?” he spluttered and Bucky didn't laugh just because he was too horny and satisfied to do it. 

“This thought you might enjoy it,” he confessed, thrusting out his tongue to show the piercing adorning it. 

“Fuck,” a whisper, the only sound that left Steve's mouth while he struggled to remember how to breathe. The tiny jewel shined on Bucky's tongue, smooth and colder and his brain didn't seem to work anymore. He grabbed his partner by his hair, pulling him toward his cock, “suck me,” he ordered.

Bucky didn't need to be told twice, he got a hole in his tongue with the sole purpose of spending hours teasing it up and down Steve's dick, to drive him out of his mind. 

Slowly, he did exactly that, kissing the shaft, the metal teasing it. He could feel Steve basically vibrate under him, hips trusted forward but controlled by Bucky's hold, head thrown back against the couch. 

“I knew you'd love that,” Bucky whispered, basically huffing air against the wet skin, drinking in Steve's desperate moans. He licked up once more, he stopped just under the head, teasing that spot that knew could drive his lover crazy, and then he focused on the wet tip. He licked, flat-tongued, making sure the steel ball pressed against it, letting it caress the slit, the metal made colder by air and wetness. 

“Close,” Steve groaned while grabbing Bucky by his hair to keep him there. 

The man grinned. He knew Steve usual stamina pretty well and if he was already so close he could consider his surprise more than a success. 

“Come for me,” Bucky cooed, piercing barely brushing the cock at every syllable, “Want to taste you on my tongue,” with that he went straight back to it, sucking on the head before slowly swallowing him, inch after inch, until he felt the cock brush his throat and he pressed the flat of his tongue at the base of it, the ball hard against it while he slid up once more to just suck on the head. 

Steve couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he could only feel his heart beating crazily into his cock. It was the most incredible thing he had ever tried, the soft, smooth tongue he loved so much in stark contrast with the cold and unforgiving metal massaging his cock, digging into it, teasing his slit in an erotic, agonizing way. His hold tightened in Bucky's hair, he didn't care he could hurt the man, it was punishment for trying to kill him with a blowjob. He pulled him off of his cock and forced himself to look down at him. 

Bucky was the incarnation of sin. Dishevelled hair, lips wet and swollen, open to show the pierced tongue. His eyes were dark, his cheeks reddened. Steve didn't need more. 

He came, looking at his semen hit Bucky's tongue, shine against the metallic surface, looking at it slide on the man's chin while he promptly licked it away, rolling his tongue in the most erotic way, showing the other little ball on the underside of it.

Bucky couldn't help his grin while he climbed up to straddle Steve. The man looked thoroughly fucked out for a simple blowjob and he was barely starting with his plan. 

“So, liked my surprise, for once?” he breathed in Steve's ear, voice made low by the rough treatment to his throat. His lover just gave a low whine as a reply, still panting too hard to think about real words, “good, because then I'm sure you'll love it when I'll eat you out. I want to lick you and push just the piercing inside you, watch it catch on your rim while I work you open. Will you like it spreading you more than what just my tongue could, pushing hard and cold inside while I suck at your tight hole?” another whine, Steve was sure Bucky had decided he wanted to remain single and that the quickest way was to kill him, there was no other explanation.

“Buck,” he sighed while the man slowly licked the shell of his ear, “you'll have to taste every inch of me, I need to try that thing in every possible way,” Bucky scoffed against the skin of the neck he was teasing. Like that was going to be a hardship. He had already planned to spend the following days just teasing and licking his boyfriend.

“I'm sure you'll love it on your nipples, they've always been so sensitive...” he kept telling, moving to nip at Steve throat, enjoying the vibration of his moan, “Oh, talking of nipples to tease,” Bucky suddenly stopped his ministrations and sat up, forcing Steve to difficulty open his eyes and focus at him. 

“What, need me to take off the suit?” he asked, slightly annoyed by the pause, but Bucky, once more, just grinned.

“Naaah,” he licked his lips, slowly, just to see Steve's gaze trapped by the movement, then he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and threw it on the floor, “...surprise!” 

Steve looked at the pierced nipples with wide eyes, the clear metal in stark contrast with the dark and hard nubs. He tried to gulp but found himself unable to. He no longer had doubts, Bucky was resolved to kill him.


End file.
